The Untold Tragedy Thresh's Story
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: This is a story about one of the story's most minor but absolutely crucial character - Thresh. It follows from when he is 3 years old to the second he dies in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Hunger Games Story so please don't flame. Also my first long, not a One-shot (My other stories are all One-shots basically) This is Thresh's life from when he was a little kid. Sorry for the extremely weird names given later but seriously...those people in Hunger Games DO have weird names...(No offence!) **

**Oh and I don't own Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does...(Lucky thing, look at all the money SHE earned by just writing 3 amazing books)**

It was a sunny morning, Thresh walked out of his small hut. It was harvest season and everybody was working and helping each other in the fields. Thresh looked around curiously, he couldn't help the farmers, he was only 3 years old and he needs to be at least 6 to help.

Dustin, Thresh's best friend came rushing towards Thresh. Dustin was also 3 years old. His father was from District 12 but moved to 11 and got married with Dustin's mother. Dustin's name was named after those dusty cold mines in District 12. "Thresh! Have you heard about the new neighbour!" Dustin said excitedly.

"No." Thresh said slowly. _New neighbour? What is Dustin talking about._

"Anyway they just moved in! Look there our neighbours!" Dustin pointed at a family. There were only three people in the family, a mother, father and a daughter. The daughter was about the same age as Thresh and Dustin.

"What are their names?" Thresh asked. _Dustin got to know everything, he is so curious and all his parents really talk about is district gossip._

"I don't know the parent's name but I think the girl's name is Kat or something." Dustin replied. "Let's go and meet them."

"Ok." Thresh shrugged. There was nothing to do but watch as the others tend the fields.

"Hi..." Dustin started off but forgot the girl's name as soon as Dustin and Thresh went to find the girl.

"I'm Kas." the girl with long dark brown hair introduced herself.

"Hi!" Thresh and Dustin both said. "Where did you come from?"

"Just the other side of District 11. The merchants." Kas replied. "There isn't a lot of business there anymore so we moved over here to farm instead."

"Wanna hang out?" Thresh asked.

"Sure!" Kas smiled. _I think we're going to be good friends, _Kas thought, _they're nice._

Inside, Dustin's happy. One more playmate, what more do you need? It's boring in the fields if you're not working and school doesn't start for you until you're 5 anyway. 2 more years of wandering about. Somehow, Dustin knew from the very start he met Kas, they are going to be very good friends, in fact best.

Thresh led the way to the market. He and Dustin loves hanging out there. Although they're only 3 years old and probably can't buy anything, it's always fun to see what they had to sell. And occasionally mess around.

"What do you do here?" Kas asked. "It's just a market."

"You can mess around." Dustin shrugged. "They get pretty annoyed if you hide one of their things and put it in a very obvious place but they can't find it for ages."

"Hey! Why are the shops closed?" Thresh demanded. As they went into the market, they realized all the shops closed. Including the Sweet Shop he loved.

"I don't know." Kas shrugged. "Maybe they're not closed in the Merchants side."

"You're from the merchants, you should know." Dustin said.

"You're from the fields, you should know." Kas flashed back.

There was no argument between Dustin and Kas. Even though Kas had flashed back at Dustin, they knew as best friends, they musn't have argument. Argument could break them apart from their friendship and possibly their destiny.

As they arrived at the Merchant's side of the district, Kas gasp. "They're close!"

"What's happening?" Thresh asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Dustin shrugged. "It never happened. My parents had been grumbling all the time that they're poor, they can't stop working, they'll loose money and complain even more."

"Wow, you used big words." Kas commented.

"Big words?" Dustin repeated.

"Yeah, complain, grumbling these words are long and well... I don't use them." Kas explained.

"KAS! DUSTIN! THRESH!" a voice boomed out as the three children froze in the middle of a path.

"Who's that?" Thresh asked quietly.

"KAS! DUSTIN! THRESH!" their mother's head pop out from the long wheat. "What are you doing there?"

"Checking on the shops." Dustin replied truthfully. "They're all close!"

"It's the Hunger Games." Dustin's mother, Wheata Croppers explained. "I had told you that many times, Dustin. Today you're going to see the reaping, Dustin. Your brother is 12 years old, it's his first reaping." there was a slight nervousness heard evidently in her voice.

"Ok! Let's GO!" Dustin said excitedly. Obviously, he didn't know what the Hunger Games was.

As they all appeared in the reaping area, others were already there. A woman with a silly yellow hair came. "Girl's first!" she took a big ball and reached for a slip there.

"What's happening?" Thresh questioned.

"You'll know soon enough when you're bigger." Thresh's mother answered.

"Vaste Seedling!" the woman with the silly yellow hair announced.

An around 15 yr old girl came out trembling, she closed her eyes like it's all a bad dream.

"Any volunteers?" the woman with yellow hair asked.

Nobody volunteered so Vaste was a tribute.

"Now for the boys." the woman said cheerfully.

_No! Please let it not be him! _Wheata Croppers pleaded silently for his older son, Telkins. There was quite a slim chance for him to be picked but there might be a chance. Wheata closed her eyes silently.

"Telkins Cropper!" the woman with yellow hair reached for a slip from the blue ball and read out the name.

Wheata gasped. "What happened?" Dustin asked curiously. He saw his brother walk out trembling. "He's never scared and he is now."

"I don't think you could see Telkins again." Wheata slowly put her arms around Dustin shoulders. _I'm going to protect Dustin. I'm sure Telkins would like that. I want Telkins to come back, which means to win the games. It's almost impossible, Telkins doesn't even do any physical farming, he only picks berries. Telkins is so young._

"Why?" Dustin asked over and over again but Wheata let the questions to linger in his mind until he is old enough to be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Dustin know about the Hunger Games. He had hated it, Telkins had died in it. So had Vaste, some champions from District 2 had won. Dustin didn't care. He is now 7 years old, he still mourns for Telkins. His best friends Kas and Thresh had sympathised for Dustin. Thresh was sad because he liked Telkins but had overcame it since he was five. Thresh could easily forget things and start a new life, Dustin knew he can't.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the woman with now a silly orange wig. The woman's name was Effie Trinkets. Dustin hated those very words. Hunger Games. Those very words that had killed his brother.

"It's time for the reapings." Dustin's mother said softly.

"At least there's nobody to take from our family." Dustin's father sighed.

Little did Dustin know that the horror would never end. One day, he would be 12 and his name would be written in neat handwriting in the ball. There is a very slim chance for his name to be picked, but it's not impossible.

"Are you coming?" Wheata asked his son. Dustin had refused to go to any reaping since his brother Telkins died. He was not required to go to, so it's ok. There would be a time though, Dustin would need to go to the reaping no matter how he hates so.

"No." Dustin shook his head as usual. "I'm going to find Thresh and Kas." he slid out of the small hut before his parents could say another word.

Thresh saw his best friends Dustin and Kas walking towards him. Dustin must have refused to go to the reapings as usual. Thresh had felt sad of Telkins death. Thresh never had an older brother, only an older sister Fern who was 2 years older than him. Fern was a nice sister and all, but she was more interested in healing. Thresh's body was powerful and strong since a small age and he knew he wanted to farm and maybe kill animals for his family for food. He was never interested in healing or whatever Fern was. Telkins had been like an older brother to him four years ago.

"Hey." Kas said glumly.

"Hunger Games." Thresh said, Dustin had his head down. He seemed to still be mourning for Telkins. It's unusual for a young boy to mourn for a brother that died when he was three and still mourn for him. But Dustin was never usual.

"I wonder who would be picked today." Kas said. "Last year, poor Berriana had died."

"So had Netha." Dustin recalled solemnly.

"Who likes the Hunger Games anyway?" Kas asked tossing a rock to a pile of rocks in a pile she tossed.

"Apparently...the Capitol does." Thresh said truthfully. "They've been watching it like it's some kind of entertainment though their kids were never taken away for the Games."

"They sure had reminded us well not to rebel against the stupid Capitol." Dustin said. "At least they had reminded me well."

Suddenly the ground shook. It shook hard. Very hard. The trees wobble as the three best friends tumble down.

"What on earth was that?" Thresh screamed as the ground shook violently.

"An earthquake!" Kas cried aloud. "On a reaping day!"

"Happy Hunger Games to them." Dustin said flatly. "Obviously not even nature approves the Games."

"There's not time to be satisfied, Dustin!" Kas shouted. "Things fall and we'll die!"

"Just like how Telkins died." Dustin mumbled but still hid with his friends.

There was a lot of screaming. People were frantically running around. Effie Trinkets was about to announce the tributes when the ground shook rapidly. She was barely able to hold herself together and ran. In the Capitol, nothing like this happens. There were no natural disasters at all. But if you want a natural disaster to happen, they could easily make one happen like how they create Thunderstorms in the arena. Effie found it quite scary how the small huts began to topple on the fields. She, had no training of this to happen at all didn't know what to do. She could die any moment now...

Thresh opened his eyes, the shaking had finally stopped. He had hid in between long grasses. He had no training for Earthquake attacks either, nor did Dustin or Kas. They had actually no idea what to do, they just did what Kas told them to do since she is suppose to be smarter than them.

Wait, where is Dustin and Kas? Thresh pull his powerful muscles up and looked around. There were only long grasses beside him. Green, yellowish grasses. Large streaks of damage streak down the field, as the ground separated. Some huts toppled down, it was all a mess.

"Dustin! Kas!" Thresh called frantically. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. When Telkins died, he only felt sorrow. Now he felt what is fear, real fear. He was scared. It seem like he was alone in the endless field of long grasses. "Dustin! Kas!" he called again, his voice was shaking. He only heard echoes echoing his calls.

Thresh knew he was one of the strongest kid around District 11. _This doesn't mean I could survive living alone beside a bunch of long grasses!_ Thresh told himself. He soon realize if he doesn't find a way to survive in the long endless long grasses, he'll die. Like how Telkins died. He began wandering around, slowly. Inspecting the long grasses carefully. _They could help be survive._ Thresh thought as he rubbed a grass gently, testing it.

Thresh soon figure out how to turn these long grasses which turned out to be wheats into bread without any tools. **(AN: I don't know how to do it or is it even possible to do so but who cares? America then is a lot more advance, they probably figured a way) **It was easy for a strong boy like Thresh to do so. He ate a few loaves of bread hungrily. It seemed like he haven't ate for days. All he needs now is to drink. After a while, he realize how to get some water from wheats too. **(AN: Again, I don't know how to do it)**

Thresh could swear that a couple of days had passed. He mostly rested but also made sure he ate bread from wheats and the water he managed to produce from wheats. He saw dawns and dusks go pass him. The night sky with shimmering stars shine above him. The warm blue sky and fluffy clouds with a bright hot sun from a distance. The gray fog that came one day with hints of water vapours. The raindrops falling rapidly from the sky for a few hours. The dark clouds hovering above flashing bright lights down. The strong wind blowing all the long grass to one direction. Thresh somehow managed to survive all types of weathers. Thresh didn't find it quite difficult. At least wheat surrounds him to help him stay alive.

"Thresh! Thresh!" an urgent shout came from a distance. A long distance one day from where Thresh was – in the middle of long wheat grasses.

"Forget about it. I think he's dead." There was a loud sad sigh.

It was familiar. Too familiar. Thresh could recognise Dustin's never-ending callings and Fern's sigh. Thresh smiled, maybe he's not stranded anymore. The voices faded slowly but a wisp of it was still heard.

"Thresh! Thresh!" Dustin's desperate yowl came. Dustin's voice seemed hoarse.

Thresh had enjoyed staying out, having a break from school and farming but it was time to go back. Go back to usual life where there would be a lot of work needing to be done.

"Here!" Thresh shouted before he could stop himself. "Here! Dustin! Fern! I'm here! Safe!"

It took quite a long time for Dustin and Fern to find Thresh but it worth it. Fern had made sure her little brother was safe and not hurt. To her relief, he was fine. In fact he seemed better than before, more well fed.

"Where's Kas?" Thresh demanded as soon as he saw only Fern and Dustin.

Dustin exchanged glances with Fern. "Come." he whispered quietly as he and Fern led to right way out of the maze of wheats. It was confusing and hard but they made it to the town area.

The first thing Thresh noticed was Kas. Kas lied on short shrubby grass beneath them. She was bleeding hard. The town healer Hindle, who Fern is learning from was tending her. Kas's eyes were closed.

AN: So I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, school haven't ended yet *growl*. I'm going on a 3 week holiday so sorry, I'll have to update 3 weeks later since I'm not allowed to bring my Mac. Please review though, I'll still be able to read them through my phone. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"How did this happen?" Thresh could barely choke.

"You were unconscious, Thresh." Dustin whispered. "Kas knew it was best not to take you anywhere. She left me in the safest place possible. Back in the town centre, she got me there. Kas left without another word. We found her near the fields, I think she was trying to find you to lead you to better safety as soon as she realize your place wasn't safe. We think a large boulder squashed her since a boulder was found next to her."

"No!" Thresh choked. He gazed down at Kas's bleeding body. More blood came out. Hindle was putting all sorts of things on Kas's deep wounds. Thresh had realized at once. It was hard for Thresh to in such a young age. Thresh knew he had a little really tiny crush on Kas before. Thresh now knew it wasn't just a tiny crush, it was love. He couldn't bare loosing Kas. "No."

Dustin seemed to be also sad.

"I don't think she'll make it." Hindle confessed quietly.

"I think it's best for you two to go away for a while." Fern said. She knew her brother Thresh won't stand it if one of his best friends Kas died. It would be unbearable for him. Also for Dustin. Those three had went everywhere together, it was very hard to separate them.

Dustin and Thresh both nodded to each other wordlessly. They know it would be best for them to leave but they couldn't bare leaving Kas. Dustin can't believe it. Kas, his best friend was bleeding her life away. Kas had saved his life taking her own away. Couldn't he do anything to help.

"In the fields, where the crops grow

The swaying grass where you could rest forever

The gentle breeze where you smell our sweet scent forever

Here is where we would be now and a long time ago

There would be no harm

Peacefully we arrive to the world

Peacefully we leave the world

Here is where we farm" **(AN: I know this song/poem sucks but I can't think of anything oh and I know. I can't find anything to put in here so I put something similar of what Katniss did to Rue. Well, I got to admit I love the Rue's lullaby idea thing. It actually made me cry. *spoilers hint*)**

Thresh sang softly before he left. This was one of the nicest songs he sang. It was peaceful, at least Kas could have a few peaceful moments before she dies. Thresh felt happier, just a tiny bit by singing the song he made up by the girl he loved. The song was describing his idea of a perfect District 11.

"In the fields, where the crops grow

The swaying grass where you could rest forever

The gentle breeze where you smell our sweet scent forever

Here is where we would be now and a long time ago

There would be no harm

Peacefully, we arrived to the world

Peacefully, we leave the world

Here is our farm "

Thresh continued singing. It's not that he particularly enjoyed singing but he know Kas does. Kas loves music. There really was no other verses to the song, he sang the verses over and over again. Thresh realized his voice was fading, shaking. He was scared for Kas.

Soon, Dustin and Thresh walked away. Kas was assumed to be dead although they hadn't stayed any longer for Hindle to check Kas's heartbeat. It would be upsetting to know Kas died when you're right beside her.

"You'll miss her right?" Dustin asked.

Thresh nodded. Kas would be unforgettable, she'll stay in his heart forever.

"Thresh?" Dustin's mother, Wheata saw his son and Thresh came in. "You're alive!"

"Yeah but Kas is dying." Thresh replied plainly trying to hold back his tears. He was only 7, too young to cope with people close to him dying. But again, Dustin had to coped with that when he's 3.

"I'm sorry." Wheata murmured. There was even worst news prepared for Thresh. Thresh's life would have turn miserable. He would be really depressed but he need to know this. Not that Wheata wanted to tell him. "Thresh? Your parents died." she whispered quietly.

"What!" Thresh was alarm._ Did she just said my parents died?_ Thresh thought. _That's impossible! Who would take care of me and Fern now?_

"It's true." Wheata whispered gently. She couldn't put herself in Thesh's point of view now. _What is Thresh thinking? Sad? Upset? Want to kill himself?_ Wheata knew she could only try to understand what Thresh is feeling but she could never feel what Thresh is feeling now.

Thresh felt the whole world crashing onto him. First Kas, now what?

"Thresh? Thresh!" Thresh was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Dustin. Looking very excited indeed.

"What is there to be happy about my parents and Kas dying?" Thresh snapped.

"No! Kas didn't die!" Dustin exclaimed.

"But my parents did." Thresh pointed out dully. "Wait...did you say Kas is still alive?" Thresh caught the words surprised.

"She's still alive but badly wound." Dustin informed Thresh.

Thresh quickly rushed out and saw Kas. Kas still had her eyes closed. "Liar." Thresh hissed.

Kas still remained motionless. Fern and Hindle surrounded Kas. They had stopped applying things on her.

"I swear I saw her moving last time." Dustin defended himself.

"Hi!" a sweet voice came.

"I didn't say that." Dustin said.

"Nor did I." Thresh told his friend.

"I did!" Thresh and Dustin looked down and saw the motionless Kas. Now Kas had her eyes wide open.

"Don't talk!" Hinldle shouted. "You'll just make your mouth injury worst."

Thresh suddenly remember what Dustin's mother had told him. His parents died and is gone forever. "Fern? Our parents..." Thresh couldn't choke out the rest.

"I know." Fern laid an arm on her brother to comfort him.

"What?" Kas asked.

"Don't talk!" Hindle warned.

"Died." Thresh said flatly.

"Sorry." Kas murmured.

"Don't talk." Fern hissed.


End file.
